A Christmas Miracle
by scorilystories100
Summary: Fun loving Lily adores Christmas, but her serious husband Scorpius is of a difference of opinion. Christmas escapades ensue, family visits occur, and the possibility of miracles. It's the most wonderful time of the year!


**Hello lovely readers and welcome back! This is a belated Christmas story from gracefish21 and ShopacholicRed as well as our first try at writing a one shot. Please review and we hope you guys have a Happy New Year!**

Christmas was Lily's absolute favorite holiday, from baking all kinds of sweets to decorating every square inch of the flat. She even loved shopping for all the members of her family no matter how busy Diagon Alley got during this time of year. When November 1st came around Lily had dawn a Santa hat and had started her official countdown, amusing everyone around her.

Well...almost everyone. Her husband, Scorpius, did not enjoy it quite as much. However, this year she was determined to get him more into the Christmas spirit. By Christmas Lily was sure he'd be wearing one of her grandmum's famous knitted sweaters and singing tunes with her. She would be as the muggles said "his Christmas angel".

Just last week she tried to bombard him with Christmas cheer while he read a book in the arm chair, she had made him a hot cocoa and put a Santa hat on his head. She even crawled into his lap, just the way he likes. The end result hadn't been exactly as she had planned, but his lips had twitched into an almost smile and that gave her hope.

Somewhere behind his untouchable curse-breaker reputation he had a hidden child ready to break free, but apparently not today.

"Lily Luna Malfoy!" he called through the fireplace, halting her biscuit decorating.

"Hi, honey!" she dropped onto the floor and looked at the coals that formed his face.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do? I haven't done anything. I've been home all day, ask Ashes!"

Ashes, their Russian Blue cat, just meowed.

"I don't think Ashes has the ability to turn my office into Santa's workshop!"

"Cats are very resourceful creatures, Scorpius."

"Lily, this isn't funny. I had a meeting with the Americans and I'm pretty sure one of them wet themselves laughing."

Lily tried to hide her giggle, "American's love Christmas…"

"That's not the point! You know I am trying to move up in the department. How am I going to get the lads to take me seriously?"

"Scorpius, you are very serious." Lily mumbles, "Sometimes too serious…"

"That's because I'm an adult! I'm 30 years old! We don't have any children to collude into thinking a big fat man will break into our home bringing toys."

Bringing up children was a sore spot for Lily, they had been trying for a few years now. All Lily wanted was a tiny baby that looked just like Scorpius. Her Grandmum told her it will happen when it happens and to just be patient. Some advice from a lady who just had to look at Grandad to end up pregnant.

Lily just looked down at her knees and sniffled.

"I'm sorry, darling. That was a poor choice of an example." He sighed "I've got to go... I'll be home early for dinner, I promise. I love you, Lily."

"Love you too," she whispers as the connection ends.

Ashes rubbed up against her leg, meowing as if to comfort her.

"There's no point in being sad, let's go finish the biscuits before Scorpius comes home," she pets him, blinking away tears.

After frosting and decorating more than five batches of sugar biscuits, the telltale sounds of the fireplace signals Scorpius' arrival and she hears Ashes barreling towards him. Setting down the pot roast she had made onto the counter she heads into the living room where Scorpius was dusting off his coat, a rather large bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Hi," he smiles softly, apologetically.

"Are those for me?" As she leans on the door frame, crossing her arms.

"They are. An apology for being an absolute prick."

She rolls her eyes, but smiles either way. "You know where the vase is. Dinner is ready."

He closes the distance between them and before she walks off into the kitchen, turns her to him, kissing her deeply.

"Darling, you know I want children just as much as you do. It'll happen for us, we just need to be patient."

"I know, but it's a bit hard when everyone is popping out babies left and right. Albus hated kids and now he has two. Also, I got a call from Grandmum this morning, Lucy is having another one. That makes six for her! She has a new one every year! " Tears falling from her eyes silently

"It took a while for my parents to have me, but they never gave up. It'll happen when the time is right."

"When the time is right? It's been four years since we first began to try! And two years since-" she sobbed running into the bedroom.

She cried into her pillow for what felt like the millionth time, hugging the plush dragon she had purchased two years ago for the baby that never came. The baby that they'd never got to meet.

The bed dips as a gentle hand brushes her hair back from her face with a few strands clinging onto her tear streaked cheeks.

"Lily, love?"

"Go away," she closed her eyes.

"Please talk to me."

"I don't want to."

"What if I wear that ridiculous Santa hat?"

"You hate it."

"I don't hate it…"

"Oh, please. You'd throw it into the fireplace if I'd let you."

"That's probably true." He chuckled and got off the bed, walking out of the room.

She heard the sound of music coming on...

🎶"You better watch out

You better not cry

Better not pout

I'm telling you why

Santa Claus is coming to town"🎶

Scorpius came sliding back into the room in a Santa hat and had stripped down to his underwear, singing and dancing to the music.

"What are you doing?" she sits up in amusement only to be pressed back into the pillows as he climbs on top of her.

"He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice, Santa Claus is coming to town," he sings and then starts nibbling on her jaw, making her giggle.

"You're ridiculous!" she says.

"I'm a man in love," he corrects, unbuttoning her blouse.

"What about the pot roast?" she says between kisses.

"I'm hungry for something much more delicious..."

The next morning the sun streaks through the partially drawn curtains straight to Lily's eye, awaking her. The smell of pancakes and fresh brewed coffee wafting past the kitchen and into the bedroom. Stretching, she sits up with the blanket covering her naked chest, glancing to the empty space beside her.

Dawning one of Scorpius' button up shirts, she walks out of the room and towards the appetizing aroma, petting Ashes on the way.

"Scorpius Malfoy is cooking! Now that is a sight people would pay to see," she teases, wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Don't get too excited. This is literally the only thing I know how to make, coffee or tea?"

"Coffee sounds good," she sits on one of the stools.

"Madam," he hands her a mug of steaming hot coffee with a hint of cinnamon just how she liked.

"Thank you."

He caressed her face, smiling down at her. "Sleep well?"

"Someone kept me up all night, so I did not. Thank you very much." she says, recalling last night.

"You enjoyed every second of me keeping you awake."

"I did, but only a little."

He arches a brow. "Only a little? Just a little?"

She bites her lip. "Maybe."

"Mrs. Malfoy, that won't do. What kind of husband would I be if you didn't enjoy yourself more than just a little?"

She squeals as he tickles her, almost spilling her coffee all over them both.

"Scorpius! No! Stop it," she laughs.

"Not until you tell me that you enjoyed every second of what transpired in our bed last night."

"Why are you so strong? Let go! Stop or I'm going to knee you!"

"Say it!"

"Fine, alright! I enjoyed it more than just a little...I enjoyed it three times actually."

He stops tickling her, grinning at her pout. "Was that so hard?"

"I'm going to throw my coffee at you," she warns.

"And scald my beautiful face?"

"You're lucky I love you."

"Love you too, darling. So, what do we have planned for today?"

"You aren't working today?" she serves herself a plate of pancakes and fresh fruit.

"I think the office can survive one day without me."

She perks up, looking at him through her lashes. "Want to deliver the biscuits I made to the Ministry with me and then...maybe...go see the carolers in Diagon Alley?" she whispered the last part, knowing exactly how much he disliked the annoying songs and crowds.

His lips purse for a second, sighing. "Okay."

"Really!"

"Yes, really."

She laughs happily, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"Take a shower with me?" he pulls away, fingers slowly unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing.

"Now?"

"Now."

"Do you ever plan on letting me get through an entire meal?" she asks before he tosses her over his shoulder and carries towards their bedroom, her giggles echoing down the hall.

After another round of their passionate lovemaking, Lily and Scorpius walk into the busy foyer of the Ministry of Magic, their arms overflowing with colorful boxes.

"Was it really necessary to make every single person in the Ministry sweets?" Scorpius asked for the third time as he adjusted the boxes so none of them would topple onto the floor.

"I didn't make sweets for every single person here, but now that I think about it maybe I should have so no one feels left out. Anyway, these are for my family and some of our friends. There's also one for the Minister – he was at our wedding, remember?"

"He gave us that hideous vase as a wedding present, and you're making him biscuits?"

"That vase isn't hideous…"

"Then why is it in the closet where we stuff everything we don't like?"

"I ran out of room in the other closets."

"Liar."

She throws him a glare, entering the lift and waiting for the doors to close so she can call out their first stop.

"We're seeing Rose first?" he looks down at her once the lift ascends.

"Yes."

"Great," he mumbles under his breath. "A morning spent having to endure one of her many exciting conversations."

"Oh, stop! She -"

"Always has something to say, love. There's a reason she's the only one of your cousins that has yet to get married."

"Don't be rude. Rose just hasn't found the right wizard…"

"She doesn't know many deaf ones?"

Lily swats at him just as the doors open to their floor.

"LILY? IS THAT YOU?"

"Why is she so bloody loud?" he groans as the obnoxious voice echoes throughout the entire floor of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"Shut it," Lily whispers to him just as she's engulfed in a tight hug. "Rose, how are you? I brought you Christmas biscuits."

"She gets the squished ones," Scorpius mutters.

"You shouldn't have!" Rose squeals.

"That's exactly what I said to her - ow!"

"Happy Christmas!" Lily says over Scorpius' shout.

"Happy Christmas to you too! Oh, these look absolutely fabulous!" Rose opens the box, taking a smell of the beautifully crafted snowmen and bells. "Why don't we have some tea in my office and I can tell you all about my latest plans to help the centaurs."

"We'd love to, but we really must be going, now! Lily made lots of biscuits and we really must go deliver the rest now; time is of the essence and all that good stuff. Happy Christmas!" He tries to pull on Lily's arm, but failing with having all biscuit boxes in his arms.

"Lily you must come back soon. I created a plan for the centaurs that I think you will of approve of. It all starts with-"

"That sounds amazing, Rose! Got to go," Scorpius says before the lift's door shuts taking them to the next floor.

"You're absolutely horrible," Lily laughs.

"I just saved us both from hours of listening to her drone on and on. A thank you would be nice! Clearly you needed me to come with you or all of your biscuits would never be delivered, if your plan was to pay her a visit first."

"I may have not thought that all the way through...But, anyway! Next one should be easier."

"Who's next on the list?"

"Molly -"

"I'm sorry, did you not just say that the next person would be easier? How is Molly any easier than the Ministry's resident banshee?"

Lily chokes on the biscuit she had snuck a bite out of, "You did not just call Rose that!"

"Don't try to act like you don't agree."

"I will not give an answer to that."

"Because you know you agree," he grins. "Why does Molly get biscuits?"

"She's my cousin and would know if everyone got biscuits, but her."

"They are all your cousins. Are we visiting them all?"

"Did I not make that clear this morning?"

He groans. "I love my wife, I love my wife, I love my wife."

"What are you doing?"

"Reminding myself why I'm doing this again."

"Thank you," she leans up on her toes to kiss him. "It means a lot to me that you're here."

"Anything for you."

Molly was thankfully too busy to see them and so her assistant received the biscuits, which made Scorpius practically hug with excitement. He shoved the box in her hand and dragged Lily away again.

"Please, do not say another one of your cousins is next!"

"No."

"Thank the gods."

"Uncle Ron is next."

Scorpius slammed his head against the wall of the lift. "Lily, can't we just give those to your aunt? At least she's the sensible one."

"Aunt Hermione is out of town and Uncle Ron came in to do a presentation for the new auror trainees. He loves my biscuits, we can't miss him. Besides, we can give Daddy's his too!"

"How could I have forgotten about _Daddy_? Isn't Harry Potter too busy to receive biscuit deliveries?"

"He is never too busy for me," she glares up at him.

"Right, I forget you're a Potter that can just walk right into the Auror office and demand an audience, daddy's little girl."

The lift dings and announces "Department of Magical Law Enforcement".

"Shhh, Scorpius. Please be nice."

A secretary greets them as the lift door opens, "Ah, Ms. Potter. Are you here to see your father?"

"It's Mrs. Malfoy," Scorpius grumbles.

"I am, actually. Is he busy? I brought him and the entire office biscuits," Lily waves to the boxes Scorpius was still carrying.

"He's never too busy for you, Ms. Potter."

Lily smirks up at Scorpius, "Told you."

"Just let yourself in, Ms-"

"Mrs. Malfoy! And yes we'll let ourselves in," Scorpius tosses a box on the elderly witch's desk, dragging Lily towards a corridor.

"That was very rude of you, tossing the biscuits at her."

"It was rude of her to keep calling you Ms. Potter. We've been married quite a while now!"

"She's a little old lady-"

"Oh, please! That witch hates me and you know it. She acts like she wasn't at our bloody wedding and eating all our food!"

"Should I remind you that your secretary still ignores me whenever I try to see you? How is the lovely Scarlet? Still trying to get under your desk?"

"Scarlet is -"

"A slag," Lily offers with false politeness.

"Why are we fighting about this in the middle of a corridor? Let's just go deliver these biscuits, yeah?"

"So, you can be rude about Judith and I can't say anything about your Scarlet?"

"She isn't my Scarlet -"

"Lily, Scorpius?"

"Thank you gods," Scorpius turned to his smiling father-in-law.

"Daddy," Lily pushed past Scorpius and into her father's arms.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you two doing here? Were you arguing?"

"Of course not, Daddy! Look, I brought biscuits for the office, you, and Uncle Ron!"

"I see that, Flower," Harry glanced to Scorpius with a chuckle. "Your poor husband looks ready to tip over. Let me give you a hand, Scorpius."

"Thanks, Harry. Lily's been busy baking all week. We have many more stops of biscuit delivery after this."

"It wouldn't be Christmas without Lily making biscuits to last us all winter, though I can't complain. However, you should be enjoying your time off work, Flower."

"I have been! I've been baking and decorating!"

"Which you already do enough of at work," Harry says, shaking his head in amusement.

"You aren't going to win, Harry. I have told her that our tiny apartment does not need two Christmas trees, but does she listen? No, Lily is going to do what she's going to do. Especially at Christmas time."

"Christmas has always been her favorite holiday, ever since she was a little girl. Her mother and I just let her loose with the decorations. Not a good idea when her favorite color was pink at six years old now that I think about it."

"It was more of a magenta, Daddy."

Scorpius and Harry share a laugh, glancing at her dotingly.

"Is Uncle Ron still doing that training?"

"He is for about another hour or so. I can give him the biscuits if you'd like?"

"Please," she nods. "We still have more than a few deliveries to make."

"You could have just sent them by owl, Flower – never mind," he stops talking at her glare.

"Love you, Daddy! See you later," she waves, dragging Scorpius towards the lift once more.

"Slow down, woman!" Scorpius says, catching the boxes before they tumbled onto the floor.

"We have to hurry or we'll never finish! Don't forget there's still Gringotts to deliver biscuits to."

Delivering the last of the biscuit boxes to her many family members and multiple employees of the Ministry, they make their way down Diagon Alley. The wizarding bank staring back at them with its usual goblin standing guard at the large door.

"Who do we have to deliver to at Gringotts? I took the day off."

"We have biscuits for Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, my cousin Louis, your boss Mr. Grayson, and Milford."

"You made biscuits for my boss? Who is Milford?"

"Of course I made biscuits for Mr. Grayson! Milford is a nice old man that sits on a bench and always greets me when I come to visit."

"A nice old man that greets you when you come to visit," he drawls.

"He's very polite," she waves at a few passing employees. "Come on, the faster we deliver these the faster we can go see the carolers!"

Dragging him by his arm again, they step into the lift and ascend towards his floor. A well-endowed brunette greets them once inside of the Curse Breaker's Offices - she's all smiles and long legs under a ridiculously short skirt.

"Mr. Malfoy! I thought today was your day off," the witch says in a breathy tone.

From besides him, Lily mimicked the witch and even went as far as to twirl her hair and bat her lashes repeatedly.

"My wife wanted to deliver biscuits to the employees," he replies, holding back a laugh at Lily's display.

"Oh, how sweet! You brought us biscuits, Mr. Malfoy!"

"Yes, my wife made biscuits. Here you go, pass them around the office. Make sure Mr. Grayson gets plenty."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Always happy to help," then Scarlet has the audacity to put her hand on Scorpius' arm.

"I'm sure you are," Lily mumbles, glancing at Scorpius as Scarlet walks off.

"What?" he asks.

"Still don't think she wants to get under your desk?"

"I'll talk to her."

"I think you should get rid of her! She's highly unprofessional!"

"I'll talk to Mr. Grayson about moving her into a different department."

"Really?"

"Yes, I will. Let go find your family and deliver the last of these biscuits. The Christmas carols are going to start soon."

They find Aunt Fleur in a corridor and give her the biscuits for her, Uncle Bill, and Louis. As they head towards the exit, she spots Milford on his usual bench.

"Milford! I brought Christmas biscuits for you!"

"Oh that is very sweet of you, my girl. Happy Christmas!"

"I would like you to finally meet my husband. Milford, Scorpius. Scorpius, Milford."

"Ah, so you're the wizard that's lucky to have this lovely witch married to him."

Scorpius smiled down at the elderly wizard. "That I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Milford."

"Pleasure is all mine. It's nice to put a name to the face I see rushing through here every morning. Always in a hurry."

"You're here every day? How did you get the goblins to allow that?"

"Ak! I used to be a curse-breaker back in the day. Goblins will let me do whatever I please!"

"A curse-breaker? Really? I'm a curse-breaker."

"I know! Like I said, always in a hurry."

"Milford, you never told me you were a curse-breaker!"

"Never enough time, my dear. You're always in a hurry as well. Now I see why."

Lily laughs, resting her head on Scorpius' shoulder. "I promise to slow down once in a while."

"You should, else you'll miss all the small signs."

"We're going to go watch the carolers. You're welcome to come with us."

"You don't need an old man following you around, my dear. Have a treacle tart in my name."

"Of course, Milford! I shall have to bring you some next time I see you. Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, Milford. It was nice meeting you."

"Oh you too. Always nice talking to the young curse-breakers. I look forward to it, my dear. Happy Christmas!"

Concluding their biscuit deliveries, Lily dragged Scorpius to hear the carolers in the center of Diagon Alley. It was something that Lily had enjoyed doing ever since she was a child and she so very rarely got to bring Scorpius to these types of events.

Like every year at the center was a breathtaking Christmas tree that seemed to touch the sky - adorned with all sorts of shimmering trinkets and a glass star at the top. The carolers sang happily around it while a group formed around them, clapping and basking in the holiday spirit just as much as Lily was.

"It's so beautiful," Lily murmured in awe of the tree she had a hand in decorating this year.

"You're very talented," Scorpius kissed the top of her head.

"I barely helped…"

"Right, like you didn't spend days on end drawing up sketches."

She smiles up at him and listens to the carolers.

🎶 "Sleigh bells ring, are you listening

In the lane snow is glistening

A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight

Walking in a winter wonderland"🎶

"I really loved that song! Oooooo I love this one too! Oh, Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree!"

Scorpius merely chuckled at her childlike excitement.

🎶 "O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree

How lovely are thy branches

O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree

How lovely are thy branches"🎶

"Why don't we head back home, Lily? It's getting awfully cold out, yea?"

"Can't we stay a bit longer?" she pouts.

"Your face is already red and I do have to work tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you for coming with me."

He takes her hand and pulls them away from the crowd when he's suddenly yanked back by Lily.

"I want one!" she squeals, pointing to a child's overly adorned hot chocolate. "Please, please, please!"

"Can't we just make some at home? Just look at that line!"

"But that looks delicious!"

"Did I marry a child?"

"I am two years younger than you," she sticks her tongue out at him teasingly "Please?"

Scorpius groans. "I'll tell you what you can do with that tongue later. Come one," he walks over to the mile long line.

One hot chocolate topped with a mountain of whipped cream later they apparate back into the warmth of their home. Ashes lay sleeping on his oversized bed, the fireplace giving a soft glow to the living room from the dancing flames.

"Home sweet home," Scorpius flops down on the sofa.

"Was it that bad going out with me today?"

"You tired me out."

"Then I guess you're too tired for a proper thank you…"

He opens an eye.

She slowly moves over to him, sitting on top of him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I suddenly feel less tired," he says, pushing her onto her back and drawing a laugh from her as the fire slowly begins to dim. "I did tell you I would show you what you could do with that tongue, but maybe I'll show you what mine can do…"

The days pass and the snow soon covers every inch of England, creating the perfect winter wonderland in Lily's eyes. Being away from work hadn't been too easy, but she always took December's off to enjoy the holiday spirit and to have time to decorate for herself. Finding time to enjoy the smaller things in life as Milford had said.

Lily was very excited for tomorrow though, that was the beginning of Scorpius' holiday break. He gets a whole week away from Gringotts for Christmas time. That means Christmas is in EIGHT days! She could hardly contain her excitement. Ashes was meowing loudly beside her.

Today, however, she had to get their tiny apartment ready for the arrival of her in-laws. Draco and Astoria Malfoy live in Switzerland full time and only come and visit their only child at Christmas time.

She had to clean to loo and get the guest bedroom in order and pick up all the dirty laundry that liters their floor. She was always nervous when her in-laws came over. Unlike them she did not have an army of house elves at her beck and call as Malfoy Manor had. There was also the fact that they had yet to produce an heir to continue their line.

Scorpius' grandparents still live in England, but they moved little in society and Scorpius only saw them a handful of times. She knew Scorpius wrote to them from time to time, and she could only imagine what Lucius wrote to him about. Most likely bemoaning about how he married The Potter Girl and the lack of great-grandchildren to take over the manor.

Scorpius always said he did not care if the Malfoy ended with him and that all they needed was patience, but she also knew it most likely weighted on him. His family's expectations. It was a heavy burden to bear that she had yet to conceive the next line of Malfoy's. Lily always wanted a big family as well.

It was around 5pm when Scorpius came swooping in through the floo, three hours before his parents were set to arrive. A honey glazed quail was currently cooking while three different kinds of pies sat cooling on the marble countertop. She might not be pregnant just yet, but at least they wouldn't have to complain about not having anything good to eat tonight. Draco had always been fond of her cooking no matter how hard he tried to keep his pleasure at bay and Astoria had once even given a smile after taking a bite of quail.

"Don't you think one pie would have been enough?" Scorpius asks.

"Your parents love these."

"You made enough food to feed your entire family. I thought it was just us tonight…"

"It is, but I don't want to run out of food. Grandmum always said that having leftovers was better than not having enough. Also, what if your grandparents show up?"

"Why on Earth would my grandparents show up? We haven't seen them for the past two Christmas'!"

"You know Draco and Astoria let them know when they are coming. They know we have dinner when they arrive. They could just pop in! Could you take the gravy off the stove before it burns?"

"I don't think they'll show up," Scorpius pours the gravy into a crystal gravy boat, "They aren't exactly too fond of us at the moment."

"When were they ever fond of us?" Lily snorts. "Specifically when were they ever fond of me?"

Scorpius kisses away her pout, holding her close to him. "My grandparents can think and do whatever they'd like, but it has nothing to do with me. Just ignore them, I usually do."

She sighs tugging on the green sweater she had on. "Yeah, I guess. How do I look?"

"Breathtakingly beautiful."

"Scorpius," she laughs, "I'm serious! Do you think I should go change?"

"What you're wearing is fine."

"Fine? Just fine?"

"I meant -"

"I'm going to go change," she pulls away and heads once again to their bedroom.

"Lily, you look great!"

"No, I don't! I think I have a green dress somewhere..."

"What is this obsession with green? I think the sweater looks nice with those black trousers."

"Green is the Malfoy color, Scorpius! You know your mother will be wearing it. I have to look nice for your parents."

"You do look nice. I'm not wearing green, does that mean I have to change?"

"Do what you want, but I'm changing!"

Dawning one of her more expensive dresses, Lily began to set the table with the glazed quail as the centerpiece. The wine was already chilled and ready to go while soft music played in the background.

"I thought this was going to be a casual dinner?" Scorpius says at seeing her in a floor length dress.

"You love this dress on me."

"That I do, but it's a little...much."

"Your mother always dresses up," she points out.

He sets down the napkin he had been folding and closes the distance between them, gathering her into his arms.

"Lily, wear what you want! You shouldn't be worrying over what my mother or anyone else has to say."

"I just feel like I can't do anything right."

"What?" he stares down at her in confusion.

"If it had been up to them you would have married some pureblood that would have given you an heir the moment you touched her."

He exhales deeply. "How many times do we have to go over this? Our marriage is no one else's business, but ours. I don't care what anyone has to say."

"I don't want them to hate me," she whispers.

"They don't hate you -"

"Right."

"Would you listen to me for once in your life?" he takes her face between his hands. "If you would stop being so self-conscious for one second you'd see that they do like you. They might not seem easy to approach, but my mother does ask how you're doing. She went through the same thing we're going through."

"She's asked about me?"

"On multiple occasions. My father too."

"And your grandparents?"

"Will learn to live without their ridiculous traditions."

She smiles up at him when a series of sounds come from the fireplace, signaling an immediate arrival.

"They love you," he kisses her seconds before his parents arrive with their luggage following after them.

"Scorpius!" Astoria hugs her son tightly.

"Mother, how are you?"

"Tired," she laughs earnestly. "I do hate to travel, but I missed you terribly."

Lily stands aside as Scorpius greets his parents, feeling like an outsider in her own home until Astoria notices her.

"Lily," the blonde walks over and hugs her just as she had Scorpius. "You look lovely!"

She ignores the smirk Scorpius gives at his mother's lack of green attire and hugs Astoria back with equal warmth.

"Thank you, Astoria. You look lovely too."

"Always so polite," Astoria smiles. "Draco, come say hello to your daughter-in-law."

"Lily," Draco greets with a nod. He had always been a man of few words, especially around Lily and her family, but there was never any true malice in his tone.

"I do love your apartment. It's quaint, but well decorated," Astoria looks to the array of photographs on the wall.

"All Lily's doing, mum."

"If it were up to Scorpius the apartment would be in no other color except black," Lily laughs, feeling at ease.

"The Malfoy side of him, I assure you. When I first came to Malfoy Manor it was all doom and gloom with black and grey at every corner."

"It wasn't that bad," Draco rolls his eyes at his wife.

"I was the best thing that happened to Malfoy Manor," Astoria says back.

"My mother's favorite curtains would contradict that."

"Speaking of my grandparents, will they be joining us?"

"No, they're visiting the Pucey family in Scotland."

"Thank the gods," Scorpius muttered.

"What did you say?" Draco cocked a brow.

"Nothing! Shall we have dinner? Lily slaved away the whole evening."

"You still don't have a house elf?" Astoria asks.

"Lily would rather do things her own way," Scorpius replies, helping Lily into a chair as Draco does the same for Astoria.

"House elves are helpful," Draco adds. "Don't your parents have one, Lily?"

"They do, but I don't mind caring for our home."

"And there's no problem in that, but even you must need some help once in a while. Scorpius tells us that you're blossoming in the decorating business."

Lily blushed as she carefully began serving. "Scorpius likes to exaggerate -"

"No I don't! Lily even had a hand at helping decorate the Christmas tree in Diagon Alley and everyone knows there's a waiting list for that. She also just got promoted to head decorator last month."

"Our congratulations," Draco lifts his glass to her. "Succeeding wherever you can is always something to celebrate."

Astoria nods in agreement. "Congratulations, Lily."

"Thank you," Lily says timidly.

"And you, Scorpius? How's work?"

Lily listens to Scorpius proudly as he retells the story of his last excavation to Egypt where he had been assigned to lead for the first time. It always delighted Lily to hear him talk about work and see the expression that graced his face. He was like a small child - excitement radiating off of him with every word he spoke.

She hoped that if the gods were to give her a child that it would have Scorpius' smile and passionate nature.

Dinner was a pleasant affair that was luckily filled with laughter and stories of work and Switzerland. When the table was cleared and Scorpius had taken his father to his office to show him the latest artifact he had acquired, Lily went into the kitchen to ready their dessert and some tea.

"Would you like some help?" Astoria offered.

"You're our guest, I couldn't -"

"I might have grown up with house elves, but I can make a cup of tea. Do you mind?"

Lily waves for her to go ahead. "Thank you."

"How are you doing, Lily?"

"I'm doing well…"

Astoria stared at her with unblinking eyes. "Scorpius says you've been under a lot of pressure with trying to get pregnant."

Lily stills, the plate she had been holding almost falling to the floor.

"I know you think Draco and I aren't easy to talk to, but we see how this has affected you and Scorpius. Lily, I want you to know that we're here for you. Losing a child is something I…" Astoria closes her eyes for a second, "It's something that I experienced myself twice before conceiving Scorpius."

This had been the first time Lily had heard of Astoria's own difficulties of conceiving. Scorpius had only mentioned bits and pieces, but never had she thought Astoria had gone through the same pain.

"Astoria…"

"You pretend that everything is alright after losing your baby, but it never is. No one can take away that emptiness or stop you from blaming yourself. What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't feel pressured into having a baby. I know what it's like to feel like you've failed and I want you to know that you shouldn't feel like that."

Lily blinks away tears. Never had she thought Astoria Malfoy would be the one to comfort her or tell her that she was more than just someone to breed heirs. All her doubts about her mother-in-law liking her were out the window at this very moment.

Without even thinking, she hugs Astoria and let's go of all her stress and that annoying pressure that seemed to weigh her down.

"Whoever said that time heals all wounds didn't know what they were talking about," Astoria murmured. "I still remember both of my losses and you will too, but all this pain will help you be a stronger woman. When you hold the child I know you and Scorpius will have someday it will all be worth it."

"How can you be so sure we'll have a baby?"

"Because I know, Lily. I had the same fears and I cried and I got mad, and then Scorpius came when I had least expected it."

Lily pulled away to look at Astoria. "I just want to give him a child."

"And you will. I assure that soon you'll be carrying your own little bundle of joy."

She gives a watery laugh. "Thank you, Astoria."

"Are we interrupting?" Scorpius asks as he steps into the kitchen with Draco close behind.

"We were just having some girl time," Astoria replies smoothly.

Lily discreetly wipes at her eyes. "Dessert is ready if you all want to head into the living room," she says.

"Let me help, dear. You've already done so much," Astoria takes the pie filled tray from her and walks towards the living room.

"What was that about?" Scorpius wraps his arms around her waist. "I have never seen my mother pick up a tray willingly."

"There's more to her than meets the eye."

Having Scorpius' parents with them had actually been enjoyable and Lily found herself growing closer to Astoria, shopping through Diagon Alley with her and even decorating cookies to take to Saint Mungo's. Draco had been his usual silent self, although Lily felt that he approved of her and seemed interested in her work, offering to help her startup her own business.

Christmas Eve quickly comes and Draco and Astoria leave to visit Draco's parents for the holiday, promising to be back on time for the Weasley's Annual Christmas Feast. While it had been nice having them at the apartment, Lily did miss having Scorpius all to herself. Come Christmas, Scorpius would be pulled away from her by all her male cousins and she'll be helping Grandmum Molly finish whatever feast she's making.

"Just us at last," Scorpius grinned.

"It was nice having your parents stay with us."

"It was, but I like having you all to myself."

"You're greedy, Mr. Malfoy."

"That I am, Mrs. Malfoy."

Lily leans up to kiss him when she catches the enticing smell of pancakes and warm syrup.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" she asks.

"Your kitchen? I thought I lived here too?"

"The kitchen is still mine," she jokes. "What are you doing?"

"I thought that it'd be nice to cook for my wife for once."

"You made breakfast for dinner?"

"Technically speaking it's pretty much breakfast with it being almost midnight or something like that. We forgot to eat dinner with everything we had to do today. And pancakes are pretty much that only thing I can make."

"You're ridiculous," she giggles.

"You love it. Come on, I made all your favorites."

When she steps into the kitchen she almost has a heart attack at seeing flour all over the counter and pots and pans thrown about as if they weren't her prized possessions, but his gesture meant more to her than a dirty kitchen.

"Eat up! I have a question for you, if I put the Santa hat on, will you put on that red little number I've seen in your wardrobe, in that little pink shopping bag?"

She gasps, "What are you doing snooping around my wardrobe?"

"First of all it's our wardrobe and I wasn't snooping. It fell out as I was looking for a jumper."

"And why were you looking for a jumper on my side of the wardrobe?"

"I was trying to find my old quidditch jumper. I know you stole it!"

"I stole nothing, you gave it to me! Why were you all of sudden looking for an ancient jumper you never wear?"

"Couple of the blokes from work wanted to play a game of quidditch one day and I wanted to see if my old jumper still had the warming spells on them. Mother put those on and I have never been able to perfect quite like her."

"That was a very long story as to why you were still snooping."

"I was not snooping. Now, are you going to put it on or what?" He grabs her by the waist, picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"What about breakfast?" Lily giggles.

He puts her down right in front of the wardrobe, "Here you are. Now, where did we put that Santa hat? Ashes! Help me find that blasted hat!"

She rifles through the wardrobe looking for the shopping bag that contains the holiday lingerie she bought ages ago. It was a red little number with white fluffy trim all around to resemble Santa's suit.

"Now something like that can definitely make me enjoy Christmas a whole lot more," he grins down at her, unbuttoning the shirt she had on slowly.

She nips at his jaw as he pushes the shirt off of her and onto the floor. "Wait on the bed," she orders, taking the lingerie and walking into the bathroom.

Once dressed in the sexy attire Lily looked at her body up and down in the mirror, tilting side to side to evaluate herself. For some reason the top was a little snug against her breasts, in fact she was spilling out of it, although she remembered it fitting perfectly well before.

"Were my breasts always this big?" she tries to stretch out the ill-fitting material.

"Lily, are you alright?" Scorpius calls to her.

"Give me a minute!" she shouts back, pulling at the top again only to have it snap back in place, causing her to let out a groan. "Bloody hell! I need to stop eating all those sweets."

Glaring at her straining breasts one last time she ignores the discomfort and walks out of the bathroom, knowing that the top wouldn't be on her for very long anyway. Scorpius had his back to her, playing with the flame of a candle and looking out towards the snowy street.

Lily clears her throat, leaning against the doorframe. "What do you think?" she asks when he turns to face her, his eyes widening at her appearance.

"I think that I now have a reason to like Christmas."

She makes a sound between a laugh and a snort, shaking her head at him. "So all I had to do was put on this skimpy outfit for you to say you liked Christmas?"

"Pretty much," he walks over to her. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? How you had me at your feet from the first moment I saw you all those years ago? I love you, Lily. You could ask me for anything and I'd do it."

She laced her arms around his neck with a smile. "Anything? That's a very dangerous thing to say Mr. Malfoy."

"You could ask me to jump off a cliff and I'd do it."

"How about you kiss me instead and make love to me? That sounds much better than jumping off of any cliffs."

"That I can most definitely do," he kisses her.

She feels his hands sliding down her body, hoisting her up around his waist and walking them to the bed. He lays her down with him hovering over her and between her thighs, lips at her neck and then at her breasts.

"Scorpius," she sighs, arching her back when his hand dives under her skirt and touches her through the lace of her panties.

"Fuck I want you," he bites at her breasts and usually something like that would have her writhing in pleasure, but the hiss she gives is anything but. "You're already so wet for me."

Ignoring that annoying discomfort again, she kisses his chest and pulls down the pants he wears to bed. "I need you, Scorpius. I need you."

She gasps as he rips her panties off… literally.

"Those were new!"

"I'll buy you another pair," he grins.

Lily smiles back, pulling him back down on her and wrapping her hand around his erection, pressing it into her when a sudden wave of nausea hits her.

"Lily?" Scorpius looks at her in confusion and need. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. Make me yours, Scorpius. Take me."

He slides into her and then pulls back out slowly before slamming into her; her legs tightening around his waist and her back arching in pleasure.

"Ah!" she moans as he sets a steady rhythm.

She loves this. Them being together. Being his. He knew her body better than she ever knew it herself. His lips kissed every inch of her skin as he thrusts into her, over and over, once...twice...again. Yes!

Her nails dig into the curve of his arse pushing him deeper into her and biting at his ear. Her sounds loud and barely comprehensible even to her own ears. She leans her head back, but that was the worst thing she could do. The sudden wave of nausea hits her again and in full force.

"Oh gods," she pants. "Scorpius…"

"You feel so good Lily. Fuck you're so tight, sweetheart."

"Scorpius...stop...I'm going –"

He continues to pound into her and the feeling of nausea and her impending orgasm battle each other for dominance over her body.

"Uh...I'm going to…"

"I know, love, I know. You're close."

She closes her eyes and tries to wield away everything but her pleasure, whimpering and gasping until she can't take it anymore.

"Scorpius!"

Her shout stops him immediately. "What is it?" he asks in worry.

"I think I'm going to throw up."

"What?"

Bile rises to her throat and she gags, covering her mouth and pushing Scorpius off of her. She makes it to the toilet and vomits what little she had eaten for breakfast. Somewhere in the back Lily hears Scorpius stepping into the bathroom.

"Lily?"

"Oh gods," she groans.

"Sweetheart what is it?" he kneels besides her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's okay. Do you need to see a healer?"

"No," she shakes her head, but stops immediately when the nausea returns. "It's nothing I'm sure. Maybe something I ate last night…"

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm. Can you help me up?"

"Of course," he slowly takes her in his arms.

"I'm sorry," she closes her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What for?"

"For throwing up in the middle of sex."

He laughs, kissing her head. "I have to say it's the first time something like that happens. It'll definitely make for a memorable Christmas story."

Her eyes snap open. "It's Christmas. Today is December 25th…"

"Umm...yes? Usually Christmas falls on December 25th."

"I'm late," she whispers in shock.

"Late for what?"

"Scorpius, I'm late."

"I'm not following."

She lets out a watery laugh. "Scorpius, I think I'm pregnant!"

His feet literally squeal against the marble floor as he halts. "Are...are you sure?" he looks down at her in wonder.

"No, but we can just make a quick potion and then we'll know!"

"Oh, we are going to make it? Why don't I make it, we don't want the house to blow up," Scorpius says, heading over to his office where he had a cauldron and potion supplies.

He looks over the bookshelf looking for the recipe to the potion they needed while Lily sat down, much too anxious to help. From a chair, she watched him stir the bubbling potion, swiveling the chair back and forth and biting her lip, fingers pulling at the ends of her hair.

"It's done," he stated, pouring the glowing orange potion into a cup. "All you have to do is drink this and say the incantation. It will glow red if you are pregnant or glow orange if you are not. "

Lily drank the potion like her life depended on it and grabbed her wand off the desk.

Flicking her wand at herself she murmured the incantation, "Gravidam Infans," and suddenly, puffs of red smoke filtered out of her wand.

Lily dropped her wand in disbelief. "Scorpius…"

"You're pregnant," Scorpius chokes out.

"I can't believe it! I'm...I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby. We're having a baby!"

He laughs with her in absolute happiness, taking her in his arms and spinning her around.

"Happy Christmas, love."

 _One Year Later_

"Almost there...Perfect!" Lily says as she places the star on the Christmas tree. "What do you think, Alcander?"

Alcander laughed happily in his high chair with Ashes next to him. He seemed highly amused at Lily having to be on her tiptoes even on the step stool to place the star on the tree.

"Daddy will be home any minute. We need the tree to be perfect don't we?" Scorpius was taking the whole month of December off work, just like Lily does. He had finally come around to loving Christmas.

All too soon, she hears the fireplace roar. Scorpius comes in the apartment. To her surprise he is dressed in a complete Santa suit.

"HO, HO, HO! Santa is here to visit a good little boy named Alcander!"

Lily picked up Alcander out of his high chair laughing hysterically, "Look who is here a month early!"

Alcander just babbled in her arms unamused. At only five months, he was still too young to know that Christmas was filled with miracles.


End file.
